stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Weymark
|insignia2 = |mother = Terrie Weymark |father = Darren Weymark |actorsource = Wikipedia |actor = Joe Flanigan }}Kyle Weymark was a human officer that served in Starfleet in the 2150s and 2160s. He served notably on many ships, including and . (RPG: ) :Not to be confused with Mackenzie Calhoun who bears a resemblance. Early Life Born in the city of Toronto on Earth; Kyle was one of the first Canadians to join Starfleet and the first to command a starship. Ever since his childhood, Kyle had dreamed of exploring the stars, which compelled him into the sciences and eventually into Starfleet. Kyle, being a very bright and gifted individual, could have easily graduated at the top of his class. Still, he was also a very lazy person, usually only doing minimum requirements, causing him to graduate without any honors. Kyle was always a firm believer in doing what's right. This resulted in him getting a formal reprimand in his third year of the academy, for starting a brawl in a local bar with several other third-year cadets that were harassing a freshman. Upon his graduation, Kyle was offered a position as an Assistant Academy Instructor in the science department, an offer which was given to him by one of his instructors that noticed his gift for the sciences. Kyle worked for four years as an instructor before his promotion and reassignment to Yosemite Research Station as a science officer. In his time on the station, he made several breakthroughs in the area of quantum and subspace mechanics, ones which in the years to come, would lead to advances in warp propulsion and eventually the construction of the warp seven engine. For this, he was awarded the Cochrane Medal of Excellence. Aboard Enterprise Due to the amazing work that Kyle did on the Yosemite station, Captain Jonathan Archer offered him a position aboard the newly commissioned as a science officer. His lifelong dream being to serve on a starship and explore space caused Kyle to accept the offer without hesitation. He served aboard Enterprise for a few years, quickly advancing to the position of Assistant Chief Science officer and working with legendary officers such as Commander T'Pol and Commander Charles Tucker III. He also was present during the Xindi conflict and assisted in modifying the ship's deflector dish to destroy the sphere network that was creating the deadly expanse. Upon Enterprise s return to Earth, Kyle was promoted and offered a position aboard the new NX class vessel, , as the Chief Science officer, a position which he took without a second thought. Transfer to Columbia Kyle worked aboard Columbia for a year before he started wanting more out of his career than just science. With Captain Erika Hernandez's recommendation, Kyle was offered the position of Chief Science/Executive officer aboard Earth's newest vessel, the . Aboard Challenger Kyle had trouble in the command department as most of the time, he did what he believed was right, as opposed to what was ordered. During one mission to a Klingon colony, two officers were captured by Klingon marauders. The crew of Challenger believed the officers to be dead as they were informed by the Klingons, but Kyle did not believe so. Against the Captain's orders, Kyle launched his own rescue attempt, succeeding in retrieving the officers. The incident was noted in the Captain's log since Kyle disobeyed a direct order which could have destroyed the Challenger. This caused Kyle problems in getting his own command as Starfleet believed that he was too reckless to command a Starship of his own; this delayed his promotion for two years. It was the Earth-Romulan War that changed Kyle's career forever. Earth had lost many ships and Captains in the first year of the Earth-Romulan war, forcing Starfleet to give commands to officers that were not quite ready for the responsibility, which resulted in Kyle gaining command of the newest NX class vessel, the Poseidon NX-07. ''Poseidon'', and Promotion For the incredible contribution that the Poseidon crew and Kyle made during the Earth-Romulan War (which eventually lead to Earth's victory), he along with several other officers were awarded both the Starfleet Medal of Honor and the Starfleet Medal of Valor. At the end of the war, Kyle was promoted to Commodore and assigned to Starfleet Headquarters as an advisor in the formation of a new fleet to uphold the charter of the newly formed United Federation of Planets. Kyle gave his old Exec Ian Peters command of Poseidon, which he commanded until it's destruction. Back to Poseidon, and Demotion In late 2162, Captain Peters went missing without explanation. Kyle was assigned as Acting CO aboard Poseidon after being demoted to the rank of Captain for stealing a top-secret Coalition vessel to assist Poseidon with a grievous mission. Although his actions were commendable, punishment was required as some Coalition representatives demanded it. Kyle was placed in command of the vessel because the Starfleet hierarchy was wary that Chris Clow, the ship's new Executive Officer, and a former MACO, maybe biased towards making military decisions instead of missions based upon exploration. Death Official accounts show that Kyle Weymark was killed in the line of duty defending his former starship. He is survived by his parents, and sister Britney. His remains were committed to the stars. Category:Humans Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Poseidon (NCC-07) personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Star Trek: Poseidon - The Birth of the Federation